Love to Hate or Hate to Love
by DracosDirtyBabe
Summary: When Hermione and Draco are made head boygirl and Hermione sees a light side to Draco,wills she fall for him or will she run away from her one true love?First Fanfic so sorry if its bad,. PLease read n review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:remember this all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K ROWLING. only the plot is mine Love...D.D.B 

Love to hate but hate to love!

**Chapter One: I hate him!**

"Draco Malfoy open this fucking right door now!" Hermione Granger 7th year and head girl at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, yelled to the head boy.

" No way mudblood. I have business to attend too!" Draco Malfoy yelled back at her in reply.

"Insufferable git"

"Mudblood Bitch"

With those last words Hermione stormed away from the bathroom.

"_Ugh how did I get stuck with that asswhole? Why couldn't Harry be head boy? Not Malfoy" _Hermione thought as she trudge down to the great hall for breakfast.

Storming into the great hall over to Harry and Rom she sat down with a huff, while the two boys looked up at her then to each other.

"Havin a bad morning mione?" Ron Weasley asked.

Hermione just glared.

"What do you think Ronald? I have to live with the most annoying prat in the entire universe and put up with his insults and vanity for 24 hours a day and 7 days a bloody week. Of course im having a bad day!" she spat.

"Hey don't take it out on us" said Harry "The-boy-who-lived" Potter in a nice calm voice.

"Yeah I know I shouldn't. its just the guy annoys me. He wouldn't even let me into the shower this morning."

"Want us to beat him?" Interrupted Ron.

Hermione Glared again. "Don't forget im head girl and should take points off you for saying that!"

"Hey look everyone, out timetables are being handed out!" yelled a boy from first year.

"God I hope I have none with Malfoy" Hermione thought. 

Hermione's Pov.

"Miss Hermione Granger" Called Professor McGonagall.

"Over here" I called.

"Just to let you know there is a attachment for you there to. Im sorry."

I looked at her curiously. _Why is she saying she is sorry?_

I looked at my timetable happy with what I had.

Double potions first up with slytherin then herbology, ancient runes and transfiguration. All my favorite subjects today. I looked at the letter addressed to me on the back.

_Dear Ms Granger Im please to inform you that due to your duties of head girl, you are to take the same classes as Mr. Malfoy. This may mean you have different subjects to what you may wish to do but he has also. Sorry for any inconvenience_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What" I yelled a little bit to loud. Every one looked at me while I glared at Malfoy. He musthave just read it too as his head shot up and he glared back at me. I stood up from the table and storm out of the great hall having Ron and Harry follow me out with their eyes wondering what to do. Though at the time, I did not know that a certain sytherin was also following me unconsciously.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing belongs to me, sept the plot. Everything else belongs to the beautiful mind of J.K Rowling!

**Chapter 2. Unforgivable Curses and Acts!**

_Draco's Pov._

I don't know why the hell I did it! Maybe it was some sick and morbid joke someone played one me…yeah. That's it. Some sick cunt put me under the imperious curse and made me follow her. I bet it was Blaise!

Normal pov.

In reality, Draco knew why he followed her. He also knew that there was no way Blaise would have done an unforgivable. Especially on him, even if it was just a joke.

Draco's pov again 

**Earlier that day!**

"WHAT!" I heard her yell. I guessed that she just received her timetable as I had just received mine. I wasn't happy about it either but there was no way I was going to scream about it. Stupid mudblood bitch. Always has to draw attention to herself. Of course I know I get attention to..but that's a natural thing that I can't help. Back to the subject at hand, there was no way in hell I was going to take the same subjects as Granger, I knew that I was going to be with her in some things because although I hate to admit it, she isn't the smartest witch and im not the smartest wizard for nothing. I was taking all the hard classes so I knew she would be in them. But I DID NOT put down to take muggle studies. And yet here I am. Sitting with a timetable that says I have bloody mudblood studies not once but 3 times a week. Stupid fucking mudblood.

I pushed Pansy out of my lap and stormed out of the great hall. Somewhere in the back on my mind I knew I was following her. But that wasn't going to stop me. I could hear her footsteps getting louder so I knew I was gaining on her. I turned to make sure that pothead and weaselbee weren't following me. To my luck they weren't and I turned the corner to see enter out head common room. I managed to get in before the portrait shut.

_Normal Pov._

"Hey mudblood" Draco yelled.

"What now ferret boy? I've had enough of you for one day"

"I want you to drop muggle studies. Cos there is no way in fucking hell that im doing it. And we both know that if you do it I have to do it!"

"Fuck off ferret. Im not happy about it either. But im not changing out of my favorite class to make you happy!"

Draco moved towards her. Hermione backed away but as her back hit the wall she started to worry. Surely he wouldn't touch her. As draco cornered her he grabbed her by the arms. oww- that's gunna leave a bruise hermione whimpered in her mind.

"You'll fucking change out if you know whats good for you, you mudblood hore!" draco spoke to her, in a deep growl.

"Fuck you" hermione whispered in a soft cry, just before pushing him away and trying to run to her common room, but only just hitting the stairs before a hand slapped ass. She turned and glared at him. He just blew a kiss, then sauntered off up to the head boy dorm.

"Ass swipe" she whispered. The quietly and slowly walked to her room to cry her self to sleep.

_Draco's pov_

Draco sat in his room and thought about what he had just done. He had just abused the shit out of her. Then slapped her luscious ass and blown her a kiss. #What the fuck was I thinking! I must be under the imperious; there is no way I would do that willingly. Although it is a very nice ass…so tite…STOP IT D. JUST STOP IT! SHE IS A FUCKIN MUGGLEBORN BITCH!#

"ugh" he sighed then collapsed onto his green satin bed, then fell into a deep slumber.

_No ones pov._

As the sun shined in the gold and silver curtains in the head boy and girl dorms, 2 very sleepy heads got up. One with thick brown hair, one with thin and blonde. Both heading towards the same bathroom. As they opened the doors they saw each other. Both in shock, they stood and stared at each other, and for the first time they took in each others beauty.

wow he has stunning eyes. I wonder why I never noticed that before. DAH hermione, you hate him. You don't stare at him because of that reason.!" Hermione thought.

#God she is beautiful! I should have asked her to the Yule ball like I planned. Ugh. Why am I thinking about her this way? I thought I was over all this# Draco thought.

"Hey listen hermione, im really sorry abut last night. I was just really pissed off and worried that id have to do muggle studies" draco said. Looking down at the ground.

"YOU ARE doing muggle studies cos im not dropping it. And DO NOT call me hermione!" she replied. Then turned and stalked off.


End file.
